1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact magnetic head conducting magnetic records and reproductions with respect to a magnetic disk while a contact pad is brought into contact with the magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a contact magnetic head of this type which has been proposed, a main unit which is a mechanical base is provided with three contact pads including a magnetic pad for sending a magnetic signal to or receiving the signal from a magnetic head so that the contact pads are brought into contact with the magnetic heads, respectively.
In such a contact magnetic head, since the magnetic head comes into contact with the contact pads at three points, the magnetic pad can be stably brought into contact with the magnetic disk at a predetermined angle with respect to the magnetic disk in a given direction. As a result, the magnetic pad can magnetically record a magnetic signal on or reproduce the signal from the magnetic disk in a stable manner.
If the run-out of the center of the shaft of the magnetic disk or irregular rotation of the magnetic disk occurs at the time of rotation of the magnetic disk, complex vibrational force is given to the magnetic head in the areas where the magnetic disk contacts with the magnetic head. In the conventional contact magnetic head, since a plurality of contact pads contact with the magnetic disk, if the run-out of the center of the shaft of the magnetic disk or irregular rotation of the magnetic disk occurs at the time of rotation of the magnetic disk, the aforesaid vibrational force is given from the magnetic disk to the magnetic head via the respective contact pads. If the frequency of the vibration of the magnetic head caused by the vibrational force applied to the magnetic head from the magnetic disk matches the inherent vibration frequency of the magnetic head, the magnetic head causes resonance and vibrates vigorously. If the magnetic head vibrates vigorously, the distance between the magnetic pads and the surface of the magnetic disk changes greatly. The change in the distance results in variations in the intensity of the magnetic signal applied to the magnetic disk from the magnetic pads or the magnetic signal read from the magnetic disk by the magnetic pads. The variations in the intensity of the magnetic signal result in an erroneous signal.